Dear, you love me
by Byukio
Summary: When Izaya buys Delic a game of course the blond host becomes addicted to it, which leaves Hibiya trying to find the blond the next morning because of course he wants his attention, he'd show Delic he was better than any game.


**A/N: So this is my attempt at something for Delic/Hibiya ? I haven't written anything for Durarara before so I hope it's alright. Fluff/Implied stuff.**

**Pairing: Delic/Hibiya and implied Izaya/Shizuo**

* * *

><p>The prince had been looking all over the apartment for his blond boyfriend; still he couldn't find him.<p>

Which only annoyed the brunette that much more.

Hibiya almost thought about asking Izaya where Delic was because certainly he wasn't that well at hiding, nor were they playing a game of hide and seek.

So with a stomp of his feet Hibiya barges into the informant's office.

"Izaya! Where is Delic? He's hiding from me!" Hibiya shouted as he so rudely interrupted Izaya's peace and quiet.

"I'm sure he's somewhere, have you looked _everywhere_?" Izaya asked and he knew where the blond was, but it was hilarious to some degree seeing Hibiya get so annoyed about not being able to find the host.

Well at least it was until Hibiya started yelling and interrupting the once quiet atmosphere.

"Would I really be asking you if I was aware of where he was?" Hibiya asked.

"True enough," Izaya said.

"Hibiya, have you noticed Delic's sudden interest in games?" Izaya asked.

Hibiya wasn't quite sure what Izaya was going on about—oh right, Delic had bought some game—wait he knows where the blond might be after all.

Hibiya immediately left Izaya's office in search of where Delic might be.

"Who knew video games could soothe savage beasts, haa~ I should try getting Shizuo addicted to things like that," Izaya muttered to himself.

Sure it would get the brute to leave him alone for a while, but then he wouldn't be getting the attention that he oh so deserved from Shizuo, and where was the fun in that?

Hibiya entered the room that he and Delic shared in Izaya's apartment.

Sure enough the blond was merely buried in covers.

Hibiya mentally cursed himself, had he really been there the whole time?

"Delic!" Hibiya gave a swift kick to the lump in the blankets, which resulted in a groan of annoyance from the blond wrapped in them.

No response, just a groan.

"Do not ignore me you imbecile! I was looking all over for you, and you were lying about in bed this whole time—" Still no response just the blond rolling over.

Hibiya pouted in annoyance and pulled the covers off of the bed altogether.

"_Well_?" Hibiya said and still no response nor had Delic budged at all.

That—that imbecile… how dare he be ignoring him and outright blocking him out.

Hibiya had walked over to the side of the bed where Delic was only to find the blond playing some game and he was quite into it to be ignoring him so well.

It wasn't very hard to snatch it out of the host's grip—after all he was so focused that he hadn't even noticed Hibiya's presence.

"Woa! Hey, I've almost beaten it! Give it back Chibiya!" Delic yelled as he reached for it, which Hibiya immediately moved away.

"What is even so interesting about this?" Hibiya muttered as he glanced at the game, some pixels of monsters?

"It's called _Pokemon_, Chibiya," Delic explained.

Hibiya still didn't see what was so interesting about it or how it could be addictive.

"Now give it back, I just have to beat one more person and—"

Hibiya was now completely ignoring Delic as he scrolled through the party of "Pokemon" Delic had.

He wasn't very interested in it at all, well until he saw one of the creatures named after him—which was kind of sweet. "Why is this one named after me?"

"Reminds me of you, its nature actually," Delic said as he watched Hibiya's expression which only made him grin in amusement.

"Its nature is—naughty?! I am not naughty, you're _vile_," Hibiya grumbled in anger.

"I don't know, I mean you're pretty naughty to me," Delic said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You—I am nothing of the sort!" Hibiya hissed.

"Mmm, you say that, but, you never complain when I make advances on you~" Delic hummed and leaned close enough so that he was able to take the device from Hibiya.

"Now if you don't mind," Delic said as he went back to incessantly playing the game.

Hibiya would show him.

He was much more important then some game and far more interesting.

"So, I noticed that _creature _that shares my name, it's at full hearts and has a bunch of cute ribbons," Hibiya said.

"Oh, that? Yeah, I won a few cute contests with it, and the hearts, it's my most _precious_ pokemon," Delic said.

Hibiya wondered if Delic thought the—"Mightyena" it was apparently called—he wondered if he thought of it to be more precious than himself.

Hibiya leaned against Delic's shoulder to which the host tried to ignore him—after all he was so close to finishing up the game.

Hibiya pressed his lips against Delic's neck, clearly trying to get the blond's attention.

Which worked because Delic nearly dropped the game system.

"W-what the hell Chibiya?!" Delic hissed.

Hibiya whispered in Delic's ear "I'm _more_ precious to you than that creature you named after me, right?"

The only thing that ran through Delic's mind was, shit, shit, shit, why was the prince's voice so seductive—oh my god, he seriously didn't think he loved some pixel creature more than him did he?

Actually, he liked seeing Hibiya be jealous, so he'd roll with it.

"Yeah, _much_ more precious," Delic said as he attempted to continue playing.

Hibiya cursed and god it was adorable to see the stuck up prince getting so worked up like this to the point where he just _had_ to curse.

Hibiya made Delic turn and face him as he crashed his lips onto Delic's, which caused the blond to drop the device completely.

"Am I more precious now?" Hibiya grumbled as he glared at the game on the bed—how dare some little pixel be stealing his Delic away from him.

"Nah," Delic said which resulted in Hibiya punching Delic in the arm.

"I am too! You insolent, ingrate, I'm so much better than that thing, you named after me!" Oh my god it was so cute how worked up he was getting over this.

"You're far more adorable actually," Delic stated which caught Hibiya off guard.

"Hotter too," Delic said as he went on which made Hibiya blush at the words.

"So why then—why did you name it after me?" Hibiya asked.

"It's my favorite, you're my favorite, so why not?" Delic said as he pulled the brunette into his lap and kissed him without hesitation.

Hibiya only muttered as he pressed his head against Delic's shoulder.

"Heh, sorry about ignoring you, Chibiya," Delic said as he ran his fingers through Hibiya's hair.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear."

Hibiya glanced up at his boyfriend "You better, you know how long I was looking for you? Idiot!"

Delic laughed, who knew some pixilated creature would make the prince so jealous, he'd have to thank Izaya at some point for buying him this.

"Of course your _majesty_," Delic teased as he set the game aside and pressed his lips to Hibiya's skin, covering it in marks, showing him how precious he was to him.

A sudden moan escaped past the prince's lips.

"And you say you're not naughty~"

"Shut up!"

Delic only smiled—god did he love him.

Of course Delic treasured Hibiya more than anything—far more than some pixel creature he had named after the prince.

"I love you," Delic said as he pressed his lips against the prince's skin once more.

"I know," Hibiya said.


End file.
